1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a car control system, and more specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a system for controlling a motor vehicle by use of a user terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As automobiles have been pervasive with the economic growth, various kinds of technologies for enhancing the convenience of using the automobiles were also developed, for example, in the area of smart key systems. A smart key system allows for a remote control of the ignition of a motor vehicle and setting an alarm system by use of a wireless communication technology, rather than controlling the ignition of the car by inserting or operating a mechanical control device.
However, the related art smart key system has required the user to have a smart key separately in order to utilize the smart key system.